


Ghost Pressure

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: 1sentence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We all have an old knot in the heart we wish to untie.</i>
</p>
<p>[Or, fifty sentences about Alex Eames and Bobby Goren]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out the old hard drive. *hand-wavy* when I first wrote these. Posting for archiving purposes. Summary is from the Michael Ondaatje book, _The Cat's Table_.

**Motion**  
There was something poetic when she witnessed Bobby’s interrogations of suspects; she did not know what it was until she finally realized it was because she felt her world move in slow motion during those moments. 

**Cool**  
There were no other words to describe their partnership besides calm, cool, and collected.

**Young**  
“We were both so young then,” she muses, when Bobby asks her about Joe in the early days of their partnership.

**Last**  
Firsts and lasts were always big in people’s lives, and Alex found herself wondering if Bobby Goren would be her first confidante after Joe, and her last chance at well ... she never did quite get that far. 

**Wrong**  
The wrong thing to do would have been letting him go home alone the night Declan Gage was arrested, so she did the only thing she could: she took him home.

**Gentle**  
The pressure she applied to his arm as she walked up the stairs with him was gentle ... like the fluttering of butterfly wings. 

**One**  
“One time,” she whispered, “only this one time,” Alex finished, more to convince herself than anyone, as Bobby kissed her neck, and began unbuttoning her blouse.

**Thousand**  
There were a thousand-and-one reasons why she never did allow herself to think about Bobby in the sexual sense, but she found those reasons hard to come by as he pinned her against his wall, while his fingers tunnelled into her hair. 

**King**  
“I knew playing chess with you was a bad idea,” she moaned, as Bobby, for the fifth time in a row, moved his piece into checkmate.

**Learn**  
Just when she thought she had him all figured out, he went and did something that had her reeling; Alex should not have been surprised ... after all, partnering with Bobby always did come with a learning curve. 

**Blur**  
Life was always such a blur of faces, emotions, words, and actions that Alex was thankful for the days she could look at Bobby, and know he was feeling exactly the same way she was.

**Wait**  
 _She tries to play the waiting game ..._ “Ugh, isn’t there anything else on the radio?” she asks, pressing the button on the car radio without waiting for a response from Bobby, hoping and praying he does not ask why the lyrics bother her.

**Change**  
Bobby remembers watching her body change with every month before she leaves on her maternity leave, and thinking about how long it will be before she is back. 

**Command**  
The chain of command was always a bit of an issue for Bobby, seeing as how Ross always seemed to think he needed Eames’ supervision.

**Hold**  
She looked so fragile, and small after rescuing her, that Bobby was afraid if he did hold her, she would break in his hand like glass.

**Need**  
Alex never thought she would need Bobby as much as she thought she would; the thought terrified her at first, because the only other person who she ever needed like that was gone.

**Vision**  
She was a vision of light, or maybe it was the fluorescent glow from the overhead lights in One PP, but when she walked through the Major Case Squad’s doors after her maternity leave, Bobby was speechless.

**Attention**  
Alex’s attention was always held by Bobby when he was trying to work out the killer’s motives. 

**Soul**  
Every time they touched, it was like a tiny piece of her was sloughed off; that was not the scary part however ... no, the scary part was the day she realized that no matter how hard she tried, Bobby had found a way to reach her soul. 

**Picture**  
The picture of her and Joe on their wedding day still lay on her dresser, only now ... there was a picture of her and Bobby next to it as well.

**Fool**  
“Any fool would have known faster than you that we just fit together,” he said, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

**Mad**  
Bobby always knew better than to question her sanity, but even he sometimes wondered how deeply affected she was by her kidnapping ordeal.

**Child**  
She had the eyes of a child when he undressed her for the first time, almost as if it was her first time, but when they tumbled to the sheets, he realized she had the hunger of a woman.

**Now**  
He was murmuring nonsensical things against the naked skin of her chest, when she tugged him up to look into her eyes; “Shut up, Bobby, and take me again,” she whispered.

**Shadow**  
“I won’t share you with a dead man,” he said, his eyes fierce and determined, as he tucked her wedding ring away in her jewellery box.

**Goodbye**  
She said goodbye to Joe a long time ago, but when Bobby tucked her ring away, she knew that was truly the final goodbye.

**Hide**  
Sometimes, on the rare quiet nights they had off, all she wanted to do was hide under the covers with him until the sun came up.

**Fortune**  
She thought the most amusing thing was the day Bobby tried to teach her nephew how to play _Monopoly_ and wound up losing to him by a small fortune ... Alex still thinks Bobby let him win though. 

**Safe ******  
The only other person who knew she had a safety deposit box was Bobby.

**Ghost**  
“We all have our own set of ghosts,” he said, and she does not have to ask who his ghosts are because she knows. 

**Book**  
For someone who had closed the book on more cases than she could count, Alex still finds she wonders why he always shuts down with anyone else but her. 

**Eye**  
“’Eye see you’ ... very funny, Bobby,” she says, deleting the e-mail message he sent her; he smiles at her from his seat, which was across from her desk. 

**Never**  
“Never again,” she says, after she leaves his house the morning after Declan Gage’s arrest; she knows it’s a lie the moment the words are out of her mouth.

**Sing**  
Alex Eames was the only one who causes his heart to sing; on the day he finally got the courage to tell her how he felt, he said those words. 

**Sudden**  
The sudden speed at which their partnership fell into a rhythm surprised even the longest working together partners.

**Stop**  
She always found time seemed to stop when Bobby and her kissed.

**Time**  
If she had to catalogue their partnership, Alex would be the first to admit that over the years, time really did change everything.

**Wash**  
Her hands running down the naked skin of his back, along with the warm water from the shower, felt like it was washing away his sins.

**Torn**  
She hated feeling torn between wanting to be with Bobby, and wanting to honour Joe’s memory. 

**History**  
Colourful history or not, her and Bobby Goren’s working relationship had lasted longer than most marriages around them did. 

**Power**  
“There must have been some higher power that brought us, and kept us together this long,” she said, and watched as his eyes lit up like a tree at Christmas.

**Bother**  
“You should have told me!” she said, “I nearly killed you in there!” Bobby knew she was right, so he did not say anything; he just looked at his feet, all the while his mind racing with the thought that it would be a long time before she ever fully trusted him again; she never had the heart to tell him it had taken a long time.

**God**  
For as long as he could remember, Bobby found he did not, and could not believe in God; Alex did not have to ask him why, only that she understood why he didn’t.

**Wall**  
The first time they had had sex against the wall was on a day they were both so exhausted from closing a gruelling case, and neither of them had any energy to make it to bed. 

**Naked**  
He would never admit it to Alex, but in the early days of their partnership, he used to wonder about what she looked like naked. 

**Drive**  
They split the driving privileges between them; he would ride to the scene, she would ride back. 

**Harm**  
He wondered if more harm came to her psyche rather than anything outward after they found her and freed her from captivity.

**Precious**  
The most precious moments they shared were the days when they would order pizza, junk food, and sit at their desks to finish their paperwork. 

**Hunger**  
The look he had in his eyes when she helped him home after the Declan Gage incident was one she recognized all too well; heavy-lidded, animalistic, and pure desire; she also wondered how badly it would damage their relationship if she just walked away. 

**Believe**  
She wanted to believe in something, had to believe in something, and, when she least expected it she found her belief in the form of Bobby Goren.


End file.
